The Story of Rosethorn
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new body, a new home, friends, and falling in love and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my story and I am Rosethorn.

I was a human back on HQ Earth. It was a typical day like any other day, dressing up, putting on my black t-shirt, blue jeans, and tan sneakers. I was heading down below to HQ from my occasional apartment to hang out with my clanmates and talk things with my leader, Sunrise. The sun was shining, the birds chirping and the thunder of cars going by.

I went to a building that you'd think is abandoned, but it is really not. The building was called Upworld House, and there, I met my leader, Sunrise. "What's news?" she would rely as a code, and if everything is safe, I would say, "Nothing new, same old". But if it is not safe, then I would say "New things, strange". But today is safe as I earlier patrolled the territory, so I replied the safe code to her. Sunrise nodded and led the way as I followed her into Upworld. We saw usual faces and nodded to them as greetings. We walked to the elevator that heads down to HQ and made small talk in the elevator while it is going down. The elevator opens to a wonderful, yet unique sight.

HQ is bustling with clanmates and the portal is shiny as ever and waiting for someone, which is myself. I shivered in nervous excitment. Sunrise and I head off to the cafeteria through the main hallway with the library room and the meeting room along. Upon entering the cafeteria, I saw my best friends waiting for me at one of the closest tables. I smiled at them and turned to Sunrise. She said we will talk later and went off to the other main hallway that led to her room and other clanmates'. I went to get breakfast off the walk-through food stand and walked to eat with my best friends I mentioned earlier, which are Wolfpelt, and Mudfur.

"Hey, Rose, are you excited to be the first human to go into a different world?!" Wolfpelt happily exclaimed.

"To be honest, I am, but I am also nervous. I mean, sure, we tested the portal already, but what if something happens?" I quietly reply.

"Come on, Rosie, Wolf here already tested the portal this morning and it is working fine. Where's your attitude and what is the motto you always say?" said a smiling Mudfur.

I sighed, "Hakuna Matata." and smiled.

"Now you're talking, attitude!" semi-shouted Mudfur.

"You know that he is always right, Rose, and I mean, on bragging rights." said a smirked Wolfpelt.

"Hey, I am right!" exclaimed an excited Mudfur.

I laughed softly and knew they are both right. I can do it. I am happy that I got a great support behind me always.

Later, after breakfast and small talk with Wolfpelt and Mudfur, I head off to talk with Sunrise at her room. We have pattern doors in the hallway, red doors is for women, and blue doors is for men. We place clanmates on their favorite number. Sunrise chose number 23, and I chose number 25. I knocked on her door and she answered it by asking if the coast is clear. I told her that it is, she nodded, and I came in.

Her room, in a word, is pretty just like Sunrise herself. Purple curtains on the door walk-through, dark blue walls with her favorite animal paintings of cheetahs, tigers, horses, and bears. Her bed covers is detailed with flowers of purplish-blue, has a dark oak desk near the bed, and a large snowflake carpet on the floor. Her bathroom is fancy in a way, black walls with green emerald paintings on them, a dark purple floor. The sink is dark cream in a Romanian style, the toilet is white, normal, and the shower tub is silver with purple shower curtains.

I faced Sunrise, and Sunrise said, "Do you remember the plans and my theories?". I told her yes. _There are plans involving Sunrise's theories. Her theory is mainly about Kopa and Mheetu, whose selves might be real or not. If I got there between the movies' plot, I might save Kopa from Zira and meet Mheetu someway. Sunrise and I tolerated the second movie, yes, I am glad that Kiara and Kovu fell in love, but it is basically the same plot as the first. Firstly, Kiara didn't even want to be queen. She wants to be a huntress, and have fun. So if I protect Kopa, he could grow up to be a king which he always wanted, and Kiara could be free to express herself. Sunrise always likes to change things, so changing the plot would be the perfect challenge and I am the girl, er, future-lioness who could change that._

_Yet, there was still the issue and theory of Zira. Somebody tore her ear somehow, and there's the cubs which is adopted or biologically. Kovu was adopted, and rescued from the Outlands, and we know that Nuka is biologically born of Scar and Zira. But, there is the confusing theory of Vitani, is she a daughter of a rogue lioness that Zira killed, or is she born of Zira with an absent rogue father, not Scar?_

_I am not going to follow the plot, for I will change lots of it. I would kill Zira if she attempts to kill Kopa and care of the cubs as if they are my own. Besides, somehow Zira took them to the Outlands when they were very young. Yes, Zira tried to care of them but her behavior is harsh and psychotic. I mean, she wanted to honor Scar in a scary way when he was already dead. The Outlands had little food, no water, which probably that the cubs was starved in a horrible way. I mean, look at Nuka, he grew up there, and he was awfully skinny._

_If it was me, I would rename Nuka and Kovu, and keep Vitani's name for her. Nuka would be renamed "Naveen" and Kovu, "Kisa". Naveen means star and Kisa means strong. Kopa would fall over heads in love with Vitani and Kisa would do the same with Kiara. Still, there is Naveen. He would have a choice when he becomes an adult later._

I quickly finished my thoughts and turned to Sunrise. She said, "Good, then I have excellent news." "And what is that?", replied myself. She told me that the portal necklace is done and tested and ready for me. For traveling through dimensions, we have necklaces that tells HQ of when and where we are and tells us ourselves of when they want us to go back to tell of any issues we may have. The portal necklaces themselves have a stone symbol of what or where we would be. Mine is a head of a roaring lioness. Also, they will be invisible to others in the dimensions, just us travelers can see them.

I tuned back to Sunrise, who was speaking again, "Then I suggest you should get ready. Send-off is in a hour and you must be prepared for whatever happens once you enter the portal." I nodded slowly and as I thought of entering the portal for probably the thousandth time with shivers of nervous excitment down my spine, I went off leaving Sunrise and her room, to head for my room.

Like I said earlier that my door is number 25, it is also my lucky family number. I entered my room and I say in my opinion that it is magnificient. In my doorway, there are african beads hanging down in the entry, and my floor is made of dark baobob bark. The walls are light brown with african masks and pictures of lions and their prides. My bed is gold wth a mural of a rising sun, and near the bed is a zebrawood desk. My bathroom is great. The floor is again dark baobob bark, and the walls is dark blue with murals of all african flowers. The sink is made of fine stone in african style, and the toilet is cream, and the shower is pure black with Pride Rock shower curtains.

I fetched my portal necklace which was on my desk, and I changed clothes. I chose a black tank top and army khakis, and summer black crocs. It is going to be hot on the savannah and I prepare to be comfortable as possible. With my portal necklace on me, and my clothes dressed and ready, I left my room, and I went to find Wolfpelt and Mudfur. I found them in the library reading a book. I was curious to see what they are reading so I came behind them and roared. You should have seen their faces! They jumped at least 5 feet in the air and screamed. I laughed so hard that I didn't notice that they came down and saw me laughing at them. They looked at each other and smirked. They came at me and tackled me down. I was so shocked at their luck. They laughed and guffawed. I shrugged, and laughed along with them.

After the laughing and playing, we got up. I chuckled,"You are good, but not as good as me."

"Oh yeah, Rosie, I think you won the best of shocked expressions", smirked Mudfur.

"Don't forget that she has the best roar too", said teasingly Wolfpelt.

"Well, I think you both won something too", I smirked.

Wolfpelt and Mudfur smiled and agreed with me. I asked them about the book that they were reading earlier. They told me that the book features the colors and breeds of the prides of lions and lionesses. I shrugged and said that I accept what I will look like and I would be happy if my future look helps with the hunts I want to do.

Later, after talking and hanging out, I went to the lab with my friends behind. When I came in, I saw everybody standing around, smiling and crying. The portal was behind them, waiting to be turned on. Sunrise came forward and asked if I am ready. I told her that I am. Sunrise gave the signal and the portal instantly turned on, colors of the rainbow swirling around, and waiting for me. I turned to hug Wolfpelt and Mudfur and shook hands with the rest of the clanmates, and lastly, I looked at Sunrise and bowed in respect. She bowed back and gestured to the portal. I took a deep breath and came close to the portal, turning to see all everyone smiling and holding their breath. I turned back to the portal, watching the colors, and then finally, I went into it.


	2. Chapter 2

After I came in the portal, it became a tunnel. Instantly I could see pieces of both Lion king movies throughout the tunnel, voices talking, young Simba and Nala to adult ages and more. In the end of the tunnel I could see Pride Rock waiting. Then I heard a voice I never imagined that was actually there. It was Mufasa. I could hear his deep, majestic voice assuring me that everything will be all right. He said one more thing that I never understood until the end of my adventures. He replied, "A new star, a new family, this one will be a challenge. Guide the royals and never lose yourself. Remember." Then everything disappeared and flashed into darkness.

Slowly the blackness in my eyes became clearer and I blinked a few times to get the blurriness out. I looked around and saw many shades of green and a stream of clear water. I slowly got up and fell. I checked on myself. I was pleasantly surprised that I am a lioness. I am not human anymore. Again, I tried to get up as I was remembering how they walk. Slowly I got used to my new body and walked to the stream to see my reflection.

I curiously stared as a much darker look-alike Nala looked back at me. I took all in everything. My upper body color is a dark chocolate-brown that probably consisted from my old skin. My lower body color is a light dusty brown and my tail tuft is dark brownish-black. My eyes are still the same yet my nose is not of Nala's pridelander nose, instead, it is of Vitani's outlander nose.

I stared at myself for a few minutes and left the stream behind to take in the greenery. I murmured softly to myself,"Wait a second, this is not the greenery of the Pridelands." I then checked the greenery again and I realized shockingly that I was in Timon and Pumbaa's old jungle home. _Hmm._ I then remembered that I don't know where exactly I am. I figured I have to check where I am. So, I walked for an hour trying to find a landmark, then I heard voices nearby.

I instantly recognized these voices. These voices are of Timon's ma and uncle max. Walking closer, I peeked through some greenery and saw them talking. I recognized the landmark behind them. It was the jungle mountain and now I finally know where I am. I figured that they could help me so I walked to them. They didn't hear or see me for they are then arguing. I had to clear my throat loudly so they could hear me.

Ma and Uncle Max stopped arguing immediately and turned to take in the sight of myself. Uncle Max then screamed.

"Whoa, whoa. I am not hunting anyone, I just need help to find the way to the Pridelands!" I shouted. Uncle Max ran off to who knows where. Ma rolled her eyes, shook her head.

She sarcastically said, "I don't see why I put up with him." Then switched moods to a more pleasant one.

"Hello, dear. Did you say you need help?" asked Ma.

I told her that I did. Ma then said that I needed a guide to help me to find my way to the Pridelands. I asked her if she could be my guide. She gladly accepted the offer. She said she haven't seen her son in a long time now.

_Wow._ I offered her a ride and she hesitated at first, saying she doesn't want to be a burden. _Nonsense._ I told her that her son could be surprised at the sight of his mother riding a lioness. Then she instantly jumped into my back. With her telling me where to go, I managed to exit the jungle. She said it would be all night and the next day to get to the Pridelands. The evening fell and we made conversation throughout the night.

We made it to the Outlands border. I could see Pride Rock in the far distance. From our conversation last night, I found out 4 months has passed since prince Kopa was presented to the kingdom. Altogether, it made almost 5 months from my knowledge of lion time. _So Kopa is real yet there is still Zira in the picture._ Ma had said that Zira has been weird lately from what her son Timon said when he visited earlier after the presentation of Kopa. I got goosebumps instantly. I knew that sooner or later Zira will make her move. But there is good news also.

Ma had said that Queen Nala is pregnant again. Instantly, I knew it must be Kiara. Then I see the sunrise welcoming the new day. It was beautiful. The sky turns crystal blue and the kookaburra begins singing, and the hippos bellowing loudly from the riverbank to the watering hole. Over the time of my thoughts and the sunrise, we made it to the entrance of the Pridelands. Instantly, I could see the wildebeests galloping, the gazelles leaping, and the zebras bounding through the river.

We passed by Rakifi's tree. He was not there. _Huh._ I figured that he must be checking on Nala and other possibly pregnant lionesses. We walked to the waterhole where we had a break. I looked for anybody recognizable and there weren't any lionesses beside me there. Ma jumped from my back and went to the edge of the water to drink. I sat and then saw something in the tall grass.

It was a tail tuft. I smelled the air for the scent and instantly knew it was Pumbaa. I smiled and nosed Ma to the direction of where Pumbaa was. Pumbaa then walked out of the grass to the water to drink. He didn't notice us. Ma turned and smiled, "Let's move." Then she climbed my foreleg to my back. Once she got on, I stood up and walked to Pumbaa. He was still drinking. In a minute, we got to the right side of him. Ma surprised him by clearing her throat, "Excuse me, could you help us ladies?" _Whoa, I didn't know that she can be sneaky._ Pumbaa instantly turned his neck that I swore I heard a click and dropped his jaw to the ground. He was shocked at seeing Timon's mother riding on a strange lioness which is me.

I laughed instantly at the sight of Pumbaa shocked. Ma chuckled gently. Slowly, Pumbaa got back to his senses and asked for an explanation. Ma explained everything. Pumbaa nodded and sincerely asked me for my name. I gladly gave my name to him and he to me. Pumbaa then guided us to where the pride is. We walked to Pride Rock. It is truly majestic and huge. It would surely fit well in the center of Central Park if it was there. We went alongside the place to the sunning grounds. I instantly saw many lionesses and is that Simba with Nala under one of the trees?

Yes, it sure is. Looking closer, I saw Kopa playing with Timon. Poor Timon. Simba noticed Pumbaa guiding us. Simba widened his eyes when he saw Timon's ma riding on me. He told Timon, who turned his head when he was pinned under Kopa's weight. He widened his eyes too. He pushed Kopa off and ran to Ma who then jumped off when I was still walking. They hugged, well, Ma mainly hugging and Timon choking. I smiled and then went to lay on one of the nearby sunning stones.

I softly chuckled when Timon gently tried to get out of his ma's tight grip and Ma in full of tears, happily smiling to see her son. I slowly felt a prescence behind me, I turned my head to Simba in all his strong and majestic frame curiously staring at me. I noticed Nala heading toward us, her belly budging of little Kiara, having this gracious, happy glow of motherhood with Kopa skipping next to her. She noticed me and smiled, asked, "Who are you and why are you here?" Of course I couldn't tell everybody about my past and secret but I could tell them of my name which is Rosethorn and that technically I came to find a place and help anybody and wanting to belong which is actually the plans Sunrise told me to figure out.

So, I told my planned speech to them. Simba is a bit suspicious of me which I could understand. After all, I am a stranger to them. I told them I have hunting and babysitting skills which is true. I had the pleasure of hunting practice back on HQ Earth and I babysit or rather, child sat the young kids that the clan occasionally find on the streets and bring. Nala said that she has to talk to the other lionesses, whose are watching us. I understood her and offered her a deal that the others could possibly like. I told her that I could do a hunt test to show them what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Nala instantly considered the offer and glanced at the other lionesses who overheard our conversation. They nodded and Nala turned to look back at me, told me that I have to hunt soon for lunch. She said that she and the others will watch and judge me for my hunting tactics and etc. I asked her what they wanted me to hunt and where to do it. Nala replied that I have to get a gazelle in the grass near the waterhole. _Okay, that sounds simple enough. The gazelle would be drinking and eating, for noon is the hottest time of the day. With my coat, I would camouflage with the dusty rocks, and I have a tactic to help with that._ I asked Nala for permission to oversee where is the best spots to hunt there for me. She said yes. So I headed off to my designated hunting area.

I used some time to settle and camouflage myself in the rocks and grass. I patiently watched the gazelle for any weak ones being injured or slow. I slowly got one in my view. I glanced at it to see that it is a mature one with an injured leg. Then I felt eyes on me. I slowly looked around and caught Nala's eyes. _Lord, she is good. I almost didn't see her in the grass._ She nodded, and I knew that was the signal to get myself go ahead to hunt. I slowly crawled, checked the wind several times, feeling the ground under my paws. I felt my heart beating so fast, the blood rushing in my body, my breath silent. I slowly get myself behind the prey. I waited, minutes seeming like hours, for my prey to let his guard down. _Ok, he is down._ I leaped and clawed my prey, while the herd scampered in panic and madness. It was kicking and bucking to get me off, but I held tight with my claws. It ran, myself holding for life. I quickly noticed a rock. I set off in determination to head to the rock, keeping my prey in sight. I ran at the rock, leaped off the edge of the rock, twisted my body to get a direction for myself to the neck of my prey. My teeth wide open, closing tight on the neck, my body bringing the gazelle's body down kicking and falling, twisting my neck to break my prey's neck, feeling the life going, no more breath. I held on for a few more moments to be safe, and I let off my prey to check myself for any bruises, injuries.

_No injuries, good._ I started to notice Nala and the others, including Zira. Zira looked angry. She must be jealous of me. _Huh, weird._ I looked at Nala, who smiled.

"Good job, Rosethorn. I have never seen a move like that. Where did you learn that?" said a pleasantly surprised Sarabi.

I shrugged and grinned, "A old friend taught me, she was the queen of my old pride. And please just call me Rose."

Zira scoffed at that and the rest smiled and chatted about how I did it. I smiled, for I earned the respect of the queen and the pride excluding Zira. Nala offered to help me to drag my prey back to Pride Rock, while the pride hunts for more prey.

Nala and I took a slow walk back to Pride Rock with my prey in our teeth, dragging alongside. Then I heard a voice over to the far left side of myself. It chirped, "Well, looks like I missed the hunt." We turned our heads to look at the person who just spoke. It was a male, similar to Simba in strength, different in looks. He looks unfamiliar until Nala happily shouted something that instantly shook my mind. She shouted, "Mheetu, you're back!" and dropped my prey from her mouth, ran to him, who in turn, ran to her. I gasped mentally to see Mheetu here, for real! _He certainly is different from Simba._ His upper body is sandy brown, his underbelly a light cream. His mane and tail tuft is dark brown. His eyes are pale green. Mheetu and Nala nuzzled and bumped their heads caringly, happy to see each other. They really are brother and sister. They look so similar in looks yet different in different ways.

They walked back to me, Nala introducing Mheetu to me and etc. I smiled, and introduced myself. Mheetu was curious about who caught the gazelle. Nala told him that it was me. She explained everything and even told him how I did the hunt. Mheetu was surprised about it. He politely asked me questions about the tactic while we continued walking, my prey on his back after he asked if he could carry it for me. I was pleased about Mheetu, he is such a gentleman, er lion, that is. I told him all I can to tell him on the answers truly as I could. Finally we arrived at Pride Rock, noticing Simba coming forward to see what I had caught. Simba saw Mheetu, greeted him happily as Nala did. Mheetu lowered his body for me to get my prey off him into the ground, letting Simba see it. Nala told him once again how I did it. Simba was mightily impressed and smiled in respect. I bowed in respect, offering my prey for the royal family. Simba shrugged it off, telling me that it was mine and I can choose to share or not. I still wanted to share, so I asked permission if I can share it with the cubs including Kopa.

Simba accepted it with a wide smile, and I saw Kopa coming behind Simba to see what is going on. He was running and he slipped on his paws. I quickly stopped him with my head. Kopa was still for a moment, then shook out of his mind to lick me on the cheek in thanks. He was smiling at me, and I smiled fondly back at him. I looked up at Simba, he looked relieved that Kopa was okay. Kopa was excited to see the gazelle and he couldn't wait to eat it with his friends. I chuckled at the excitement that Kopa has. I turned to see Mheetu staring at me, then he turned his head in embarrassment with his eyes averted from me. I mentally curiously wondered what he was doing on his travels and embarrassingly thought that he might like me. I then picked up my prey to some shade so the cubs can eat safely from the burning sun.

Some minutes later, after Kopa left to get his friends and Simba, Nala left to walk back to the cave. Mheetu stayed to talk and hang out with me. He was curious in my story. I made a deal that if he told about his travels first, I would tell him my story. He eagerly accepted it. He began his story, then the cubs came in, interrupting the story. I was a bit upset but I calmed down after he told me that he will tell it later. I saw Nuka, Vitani. Nuka is looking good. He is happy with the meal. Vitani, she is the same age, maybe a day younger, is mightily pretty yet tough. She mercilessly teases Nuka good-naturally. Kopa is polite, playful with her, while pounces on Nuka once awhile. They said that Kovu is in the cave sleeping and about 2 weeks old. I was concerned with that. Zira should be with him, not hunting with the others. She is selfish, leaving poor Kovu in the cave. She already is a bad mother yet Nuka and Vitani loves her somehow.

_Yet, Nuka and Vitani is able to remember their mother if I kill her after her supposed attempt to kill Kopa later. Huh. I have to talk about this issue with Sunrise soon. Maybe I should somehow change Zira's mind, no, impossible, she has gone in too deep there. Maybe I could address Simba about her. Too long, she could have killed Kopa then. Plus, Simba may be clouded with revenge if I tell him. Shoot, I really need to talk with Sunrise soon._ Moving out of my thoughts, I notice Mheetu surrendering after the cubs were swarming him as they finished their meal. I noticed some meat were left over. I should take it to Nala. She'd appreciate it. I smiled as Mheetu got up to chase the cubs, with them with shrieking delight. Telling Mheetu that I am going to see Nala, he nodded and said he will watch and play with the cubs. I gave a content purr as I heard the reply. I went off to the cave with the leftover meat in my mouth.

Entering the cave, I saw Nala laying down on the high pedestal of the cave floor, smiling as she noticed me coming over. I came at her feet, dropped the meat on the ground, pushing it toward Nala. "Is that for me, Rose?" gently said Nala. I replied yes. She gingerly took it to eat. I asked permission if I could lay down. She snorted, saying that I didn't have to do that permission thing anytime until it is appropriate. Taking that as a yes, I laid down across from her, starting conversation. We chatted for a while, about the pregnancy and etc. I found out that if the cub was a boy then, they could name him Tojo after one of their old childhood friends. That sounds like a good name if Kiara wasn't there which she will be soon. Yet, they didn't have the name of Kiara in their minds. I had to suggest Kiara to Nala which she thinks it is a good name. She said she would take it into consideration with Simba later. I hope she takes it. _Oh well, we'll have to see. Things will be certainly different with me in the picture now._


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks has passed since I had arrived. Kiara was born of a couple of days after my arrival. Zira has been disappearing more and being creeper lately. I and Mheetu have been babysitting the cubs during the days and we have started a nightly routine of talking about our days and tales of our pasts. I myself have been having fluttering feelings when I see him lately. I think I am falling in love. _Hmm, who wouldn't?_ He is so polite, smart, fun, silly at times, and sweet with the cubs. Once a while, we would have a bit of fun. Why, the day after I had arrived, we were in a exhilarating, awesome rhino chase. It was fun!

Yet, I have been waiting for Zira's move. I knew she was bound to do it sooner or later. I couldn't help, but worry and be concerned. I often tell of my worries to Mheetu, who promised to keep an eye on her once a while. We never want her to be suspicious more than she already is. Just last week, I was called back to HQ. Apparently, Sunrise has been having similar thoughts about Zira as myself. She had said that Zira hadn't made her move yet, which she thinks that I have been an unexpected move in the eyes of Zira. Sunrise would be right. _Zira must be waiting for me and Mheetu to let our guard down and kill Kopa._ I was shocked when she said that. I immediately realized that I and Mheetu must pretend that we are letting our guard down, but I want Kopa to be safe and how can I keep him safe if I don't know where he could be when Zira makes her move?

Sunrise seemed to pick on that line of thought too. She also wanted Kopa safe too. Sunrise took my portal necklace instantly to one of the clanmates who made the portal necklace. She said she wants a location walkie-talkie on it. I was confused on what she meant. Sunrise said that if the locater radio works, she would tell me of where Kopa would be and Zira could make her move. Meanwhile, Sunrise would be watching the portal for me and I would get and save Kopa in time before he would be gone. _It sounds reasonable and it can be possible._ Hours later, Sunrise returns the updated necklace and I went back to my adopted home. Sooner or later, I will save Kopa and stop Zira necessary as I could.

A week passed. I have hunted well with the pride on the afternoon/evening hunts. I and Mheetu addded stargazing to our routine. Kopa and the other cubs play and love me. Kopa would occasionally slip to call me "Aunt Rosie". I didn't mind as Mheetu has the same thing. Yet, we weren't together yet. _Sure, we spent time together, just not together, together. I had fallen hard in love with Mheetu and I think he did also._ But we haven't confessed yet. I right now have finished my latest hunt with the pride. My tactic works well for I also taught it to some of the other girls including the past queen, Sarabi. We were heading back to Pride Rock when Mheetu asks for a private word with me. I let the others go ahead. Mheetu then asks if we would have a early chat tonight. I was confused, but hey, I am not hungry yet, so why not. I ask Mheetu where to chat. He said, in the usual spot that we reserve just for stargazing which we will chat at. _Huh._ We headed there as the sun was setting. Mheetu looks nervous for some reason.

I sat in my usual spot, waiting for Mheetu to join when he asks me a surprising question that I haven't expected, yet hoped for. He asked, "Rosethorn, will you be my mate?"

I stared in shock with a wide open jaw.

Then he shoots off a sweet, beautiful speech. The speech was this: "Rose, you became a angel in my eyes when I first saw. Your eyes was the most beautiful feature of your figure. They are like sparkling stars. You hunt so wonderfully. The pride respects you so much. The cubs adore you. I fell in love with your sweet voice and your wit. You are my love of my life. I love you from my heart to eternity and forevermore. Please, Rosethorn, be mine, for I love you".

As Mheetu finished his speech, I heard Sunrise's voice whispering from my necklace radio, "Rose, you love him. We all know it and I know you do too. Go on, say it".

I realized that she was right. I do love him and he loves me. Mheetu was waiting nervously for my answer.

I gladly gave my answer which is yes. _Yes! I do love him!_ Mheetu happily nuzzles me as I return it back to him. I had never felt so content before as I do right now. I buried myself, hugging him thorough his silky mane, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I felt his heart beating with mine, his head nuzzling into my shoulders. I pulled back in content happiness, looking into Mheetu's handsome pale green eyes glowing with a happiness. I suggested that we should head back to Pride Rock to eat dinner and tell our news to the pride. Mheetu agreed and we cantered back there. The pride took the news wonderfully. They all congratulated us and Simba himself went to get Rakifi to bless us. So, we got blessed, headed out to stargaze and Mheetu took me to a beautiful place that was just beyond the southern border of the Pridelands. We celebrated our marriage and then headed back to home, which is Pride Rock. _I finally am home._ I went to dreamland with Mheetu laying his head on my neck and I laid my head on his paws. I am happy.

I suddenly woke up to the dawn, noticing that Mheetu was laying on his side against my body. I smiled as I remembered last night. Then I felt my necklace vibrating. I instantly thought of Kopa and turned my view to the royal pedestal. _Kopa is gone!_ I jumped up to my paws, jolting Mheetu out of his sleep, asked sleepily why I am looking upset. I told Mheetu that Kopa was gone. Mheetu widened his eyes, told me that he is waking the king. I nodded, ran out of the cave to the peak, looking out of any sight of Kopa anywhere. I put my paw on the necklace, having the radio on, Sunrise yelling that Kopa was in the grass, Zira stalking him, I shouting where is he. Sunrise responded, Kopa was near the gorge. _The gorge, no!_ I leaped down to the rock path beside the peak, ran so fast, my heart beating in fear, blood rushing in my ears. Sunrise then was shouting that Zira was close now. I then picked up the pace even faster that I think I beat the record of the cheetahs. I then saw them, Kopa cornered against a rock screaming for life, Zira licking her fangs, my body jumping over Zira, covering Kopa under my belly. I bristled my fur in anger, claws out in defense, fangs bared.

I distantly heard Kopa shouting, "Aunt Rosie!", Zira growling in anger, her eyes glowing red, taunting me,"Well, well, if it wasn't miss perfect."

I hear myself growling, "Shut up, Zira. You are tempting me to kill you. After all, who wouldn't? You made a dreadful choice of doing this. Kopa is not of any fault".

Zira retorted, "It is his fault, and Simba's fault too. They have killed Scar and the wonderful ideas of Scar!".

I snorted, "Scar is dead. Simba didn't kill him, the hyenas did! You are too blind not to notice that!".

We argued for a bit more. _Good, I am stalling for time for Simba to get here._ Then Simba appeared, roared loudly. Kopa exclaimed, "Dad!" and ran out from under my belly. Then Zira moved to attack Kopa, I gasped and moved myself in front of Kopa, meeting Zira in mid-air. We fell down a wall. _The gorge!_ Zira clawed and fought me as I fought back. Then the rains came, the river rushing out. I gasped in horror and tried to latch myself to the wall. But Zira shouted, "If I am going to die, then I take you to die too!" I heard shouting and yelling of horror from the top of the gorge. The water met me and Zira. I fought to swim hard to the surface, and I saw Zira shouting in drowning cries far behind. Then blackout.


	5. Chapter 5

_Darkness._ My head was throttling furiously in pain, my eyes unable to even blink open, a weak groan in my throat. I distantly started to hear voices, straining myself to recognize them. I soon gave up, heading back into the darkness. Seeming like hours later, I slowly woke up with a headache so furious that I had to be steady on my back, blinking my eyes open to see blurred colors, faces, and their voices urging me to wake up. I started to recognize Sunrise and Wolfpelt's voices. I clearly then saw their faces, widened my eyes when I realized that they suddenly are animated. I saw a blonde look-alike Kiara lioness looking at me and nearby was an adult fennec fox with Wolfpelt's eyes. Sunrise was the lioness and Wolfpelt was the fennec fox. _Whoa, whoa._ Sunrise looks good in her lioness form. Her upper body was pale blonde and her lower body was cream. Her tail tuft is darkish-blonde. She has a pridelander's nose which is pale pink. Wolfpelt's fennec fox form looks awesome. Her upper body was dark cream and her lower body was white. Her tail has a black tip. Of course, her eyes still remain and her nose is pure black.

As I stretched my legs, I look around and I immediately realize that I am at the jungle again. _But, why are my friends here?_ They told me that I was pulled through the portal that appeared somewhere when I was in the river, then apparently got here. I got serious bruises and a concussion that I probably got from hitting something hard like a log or boulder. They were here to heal me. I also got scars that is open and needs medicine to seal and heal them. One in particular happened to be across from the top of my forehead to below the right ridge of my nose. I distinctly remember that I got it from Zira in the scuffle with her, and in return, I tore her ear to where it was in the second movie. My friends obviously has their portal necklaces, Sunrise's was a circle with two halves of the sun and moon together. Wolfpelt's was a whole wolf's body with its head howling up to the skies.

They told me that I was completely out for a couple of days before I woke up. I remembered that Timon and Pumbaa was headed back to the jungle with Ma a day after I arrived earlier. _Great._ I had to remind them that we have to be quiet otherwise the boys will find out our secret. Wolfpelt said the bruises will fade over the next two/three days along with the scars. The concussion is fading already with a makeshift leaf-wrapped wetted bandage. _Much better._ Sunrise lectured me about being in danger like I was in. I told her that it was for the safety of Kopa. That shut her up instantly.

I knew Mheetu must be grief-stricken right now yet he knows he has to take care of the cubs which I told him earlier that I could want to take care of any orphan cubs that we might know or find of. _Vitani, Naveen, and Kisa. I hope they are okay._ Then I was able to make my way around now so the girls has to leave through the portal back to hq before anything happens. The portal appeared out of nowhere with the girls calling it to their location. The colors as usual. I gave a lion hug to them then Wolf left first with a hop of her paws. Sunrise stayed behind for a mere moment and said the clan quote, which is, "We may have different homes but we are family no matter where we are. Always". Then she sprinted in a run toward the portal and leaped through. The portal disappeared after a couple of seconds of me staring at where it was. _Well, now it looks like I am heading home._ With that thought, I realized that the clan is my family, but this dimension, Pride Rock is my home now and forever after. _Home._

Realizing that I have to find Timon and Pumbaa and tell them the news of Kopa and myself, I walked up to high ground to see where I am. Ok, the jungle mountain is nearby. I walked through the jungle, and my stomach grumbled of hunger. I haven't eaten anything in the last two days, only drank water, that's it. I went through a familiar spot that where I had met Ma and Uncle Max through I scared him off. _Ok. Nobody there. Hold up a minute here. Smelling something in the air, what is that stench? That is not defintely Pumbaa._ I turned into a pace of running to check it out. Sounds, voices screaming. I then saw a flash of brown through the greenery. I tiptoed up to see what is going on. _Oh kings. Not them. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed._ The meerkats was scattering. Then I saw Ma cornered by Shenzi. I growled and leaped out with claws out. I attacked Shenzi, the boys spooked at the sight. I roared then with cornering the hyenas into my way.

"OK, ok, uncle, uncle!", shouted both Shenzi and Banzai. Ed was cowering. I silented them with a command.

"Well, well, if it wasn't the hyenas." I taunted.

Shenzi said that they were just hungry. I told them that the meerkats was not in the menu and they are my friends. I then asked if Shenzi and the boys was the ones that had purused Simba. Shenzi denied it, of course. I then told them that Simba asked me to punish the hyenas who had chased him and Nala when they were cubs which is not really true, but, hey, it is a true bluff since I technically know everything. Shenzi and the boys cowered at that. I offered a deal to them. Shenzi listened then. I told them if they leave the meerkats alone, then I could not kill them. Shenzi glanced at the boys, they nodded and Shenzi accepted it with a yes. I commanded them to leave with a nod and a loud roar. _They are fast when they want to live._

Noticing something at the corner of my right eye, I turned to see Ma staring with a gaping mouth. She asked, "Rose, is that you? Everybody...I thought you died in the river". I assured her that it was really me. I just told her I had luck and the kings on my side. Ma then ran while I put myself to ground level to her, and then she hugged my face. I smiled and nudged gently back. I notice the meerkats was coming out of hiding and staring and whispering among themselves. Ma said Zazu was here, telling Timon and Pumbaa what happened with Kopa and me, and the boys departed a day ago to the Pridelands. _Okay. Looks like I am going to surprise them and the pride when I get back home._ I told Ma that I was fine and had to go home to Pride Rock. Ma then gave a goodbye hug and told me to stay out of trouble. I hugged her with a paw, and got up, smiling at Ma and the other meerkats were thanking, cheering for me. Then I departed the jungle, remembering the way and watched the sunset behind myself. I then ran toward home.

Some time later, I arrived at the border of the Pridelands just as the moon was up in the sky, and the stars were shining. I looked ahead to see Pride Rock waiting for me, I was smiling and feeling so happy to be home finally. Why, I was so happy that I roared loudly to the sky. Then I continued my pace toward the waterhole where I was thristy to get a drink. Some minutes later, I finally got to the waterhole. I drank heavily and loudly that I didn't hear a shift in the grass. Then I was attacked off guard. The unknown person and I was wrestling, then I was pinned hard. I stared up into the face of a fierce lioness with teeth bared. Then I saw familiar blue eyes. _It was Nala!_ I told her that it is me. Nala widened her eyes, relaxed her jaw, stared into me.

"Rose?" asked a surprised Nala. I told her yes. She got off me and I got up.

Nala stared again, recognized me, shouted happily,"You're alive!". She bumped her head with me, laughing with me when I knew I am home.

I notice shapes in the distance. _It's Simba and the others!_ Nala told-shouted to them that it was me and I am alive. We reunited happily and safe. _But one is missing, where's Mheetu?_ I asked Simba of where he is. He told me my mate was taking care of the cubs. I asked him if we could go back to Pride Rock now. He laughed and said yes. My pride and I went back home. There, in the cave, I saw Mheetu playing with the cubs. Simba and the others stood outside as I went inside. I chuckled as Mheetu was pounced on. Mheetu heard it and slowly turned his head into my direction. He stared at me as the cubs stopped playing to look at me. Kopa gaped, then grinned as he called my name. I told Kopa that it is me. He ran to me and leaned into me happily. The other cubs quickly did the same. Vitani, Naveen, and Kisa calling me mom and mama. I cried in tears when I heard them. I nuzzled and hugged them so hard. I notice Mheetu was closer, looking at me. I look back, he smiled. We reunited on lovingly nuzzling and licking on the cheeks. The rest of the pride came in. We had a happy night. I remembered Mufasa's prophecy back in the portal and realized he was right. _I am part of a new family, found a new home, and knew that I am going to be part of the stars someday. The adventures and Zira was a challenge. I remembered who I am and was. And I know I will guide the royals no matter what. Always._


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue (Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Rosethorn surely found her home. Since she was reunited with Mheetu and her adopted family, it grew. She found out that she was pregnant a couple weeks later after she got home, she was happy and excited to await to see the now-coming cubs of her and Mheetu's. Nearly a month later, the cubs was born. Three in fact, two females and a male. The first-born was one of the females. The girl's stature is similiar to Nala's. But her pelt is combined of Rosethorn and Mheetu's pelts. The top pelt is dark chocolate brown, while the underbelly is dusty brown. Its tail tuft is light brown. The second female is exactly like Rosethorn in stature. Her top pelt is brownish-blonde, and the underbelly is dirty cream. Its tail tuft is dark brown. The male is similiar to Mheetu's stature. His top pelt is black, and the underbelly is grayish-black. Its tail tuft is tan. The first female is named Jamiliah. The second female is named Shanta. The male is named Makena.

Jamiliah means beautiful, Shanta means peace, and Makena means happy. A couple weeks passed since the birth and the cubs opened their eyes. Makena was first, he got Mheetu's eyes. Jamiliah was next, she got unique eyes. Her right eye was blue like Nala's and the left one was brown like Rosethorn's. But Shanta was surprising, for she got her great grandfather's eyes from Mheetu's side, which was amber gold. Around the time when the cubs opened their eyes, Mheetu found an abandoned cub out at the Prideland border near the Elelphant Graveyard. He looked for the mother, and it turns out that she was killed by hyenas. The cub was just a newborn cub, just a couple days old. It was a male. Mheetu brought him to Rosethorn, and they decided to adopt him. The cub itself strangely looks like Mufasa, except that he has a marking on his forehead. It looked like a black star. The pride was shocked at the sight. Rosethorn thought wrong about one part of the prophecy which was told to her by Mufasa. This cub is clearly the star, not literally the night stars. Rosethorn named him Mohatu II.

Weeks passed, the cubs grew, and Mohatu's eyes opened, they are ice blue. So, the cubs and the pride went on in peace for years. New prides was made, new cubs were born. Rosethorn will update the news once in a while. She is home.


End file.
